Kirawus
Kirawus (キラウシ, Kiraushi) is an Ainu man, currently working with Kadokura. Appearance Kirawus is a young man of average height and dark hair tied back by an Ainu bandana that covers his eyebrows, sideburns extending to the beginnings of his jaw. He wears typical Ainu robes with a knife tucked into the cloth around his waist to his left and is usually seen carrying a gun when he's traveling in the open. Personality Kirawus is practical and logical, first questioning Asirpa as of why she was using a bow rather than a gun given that a gun is stronger and more powerful rather than anything else. When with Kadokura, Kirawus also often questions what they are doing and why, sometimes providing other options. He does seem to hold some belief of/in luck, however he also seems to take reason as the priority. He is also, like most of the Ainu throughout the series who receive screentime, very devoted to following the Ainu traditions, beliefs, and cultural values. Background Plot ... ... ... Sometime later, Kirawus heads to Kushiro for some business in the port town. As he is working, he notices Tatsuma Ushiyama being surrounded by several women, asking the large man to carry their baskets. Ushiyama sees Kirawus and calls out to him, asking if he knew of any place to stay at and Kirawus simply tells Hijikata's group to follow him. He takes them to a hut where he offers to prepare some shishiamo smelt for them. Toshizou Hijikata then gives him a small object which Kirawus identifies as belonging to a tufted puffin, and says that they can only be found in Nemuro to the east of Kushiro. Kirawus takes Hijikata's group to an Ainu kotan in Nemuro where Youichirou the Manslayer had once lived and translated for the village chief about Youichirou's past. Once they had found Youichirou in Nemuro who then ran away with Hijikata following him, Kirawus, Shinpachi Nagakura, and Ushiyama managed to find the two elderly samurai on the outskirts of Nemuro, with Youichirou already dead from their duel. At some point, Kirawus, Nagakura, and Kadokura got separated from Hijikata and Ushiyama as the three men settled at an inn near Lake Akan. Due to Nagakura's concerns about the two missing men, Kadokura decides to go out looking for them while Kirawus tagged along so that he could earn some money. As they begin their search for Hijikata and Ushiyama, Kirawus notes that they went to look for the prisoner in the Lake Akan area and wonders if the prisoner had gotten them. Kadokura replies that while the prisoner may not be strong, he is indeed a crafty person and tells Kirawus about Waichirou Sekiya. He tells Kirawus that when Sekiya was doing outside labour, he had attempted to sneak an aconite plant inside with him, and so it became his duty to check every part of his body including his anus. Hearing this, Kirawus laughs at him, saying that the poison would have done some serious bodily harm and that he did the search for no reason. In the Lake Akan area, Kirawus asks some of the Ainu fishers if they had seen Hijikata and Ushiyama, but none of them had. Kadokura tells him to keep asking around, which only annoyed Kirawus as he calls Kadokura a butthole peeker. He is then approached by a fisherman, unaware that he is Sekiya, who offers to give him some of his pond smelts. Kirawus brings the fishes to Kadokura who suggests they eat them at the inn while they wait for Hijikata and Ushiyama to come back. However, Kadokura slips on the ice, dropping the pond smelts which all slid back into the frozen pond, shocking Kirawus. Kadokura then begins to explain that he has always had bad luck and wonders if it is the star he was born under. Kirawus and Kadokura returns to the inn where Kadokura decides to sleep, much to Nagakura's ire who storms out, telling Kirawus that Kadokura is useless and that he will find Hijikata himself. When Kadokura wakes up, he tells him what had happened while he slept and the two decides to head out when they received Hijikata's sword and a demand from Sekiya to give him all of their tattooed skins in exchange for Hijikata's location. Kirawus is skeptical that Hijikata may still be alive, but Kadokura notes that the method Sekiya used to capture Hijikata is something that he has done before, and that he makes sure to keep his hostages alive until he gets the ransom money. Kadokura says that Nagakura is the one with the tattooed skins but he says that they have no time until the exchange and that they have to meet with Sekiya, otherwise Hijikata really will die. As the two men runs around town, Kadokura has to stop in order to catch his breath but Kirawus tells him that they need to hurry in order to find Nagakura. Kadokura says that they have no time until the exchange and that they can bluff their way with Sekiya since he has no idea how many skins they have. Kirawus is not convinced which leads Kadokura to ask him if he has any better ideas before insulting him. The two men then begins to argue and insult each other. They eventually come up with a plan to deliberately fail the exchange so that Kirawus can secretly tail Sekiya to where Hijikata and Ushiyama are. Kirawus then gives Kadokura a knife carved by his father and asks him where will he hide it. The plan goes smoothly when Kadokura meets up with Sekiya but falls apart when Ushiyama suddenly appears as Sekiya decides to change course to avoid him. Kirawus panicks and tells Kadokura to grab Sekiya but he fails and falls flat on his face. Kirawus runs over to Kadokura helping Ushiyama out of the frozen water, who is unable to remember anything up until now. As Ushiyama picks up his coat, a cocoon falls out of his pocket, which Kadokura notices to be a part of a big mystery. However, Kadokura tells him it is a silkworm cocoon and that there a couple of silkworm farms nearby. With both Kadokura and Ushiyama gone for quite some time, Kirawus waits on the frozen lake and wonders if Kadokura is okay. Abilities and Equipment Trivia * Kirawus' name means "wearing horn", which stems from when he was a child, as he played around wearing deer horn often. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ainu People